


Gyűrű

by blu_rin



Category: Jrock, Mix Speaker's Inc. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin





	Gyűrű

Különböző lények jönnek és mennek a trónteremben, a trón pedig már kezd kényelmetlenné válni, nyomja az ülepemet, hiába van puha és értékes vörös bársonnyal bélelve. Felsóhajtok, ahogy a Bádogkatona elém lépdel, mögötte még vagy ötven ember várakozik meghallgatásra, de ő már szinte mindennapos jelenség az audiencián. Esküszöm, talán még hiányozna is, ha egyszer kihagyná, de az elmúlt huszonöt évben, születésem óta ez egyszer sem történt meg. Amikor apám mellett ülve a kis vörös széken hallgattam a közemberek és középnemesek gondjait, bajait, a Bádogkatona mindig megjelent, és mindig ugyanazzal a kéréssel járult apám elé, és most elém is.   
– Felség! – hajol meg előttem, a térde nyikorog.   
Biccentek neki, mire nehezen, de újra egyenesbe áll. Valahol a fejem mellett néz el fekete bogárszemeivel, a fémsisakjára metszett száj vigyora cseppet sem tűnik már gonosznak, mint anno, amikor hatévesen a trón mögé bújtam a Bádogkatona megjelenésekor. Féltem tőle, de most már csak egy szenilis öregnek tartom.   
– Mit óhajt, Ser? – kérdezem tőle ugyanolyan dallamos hangon, mint az eddigi emberektől.   
– Ó, felség, csak a szokásosat! – legyint, csuklója rozsdás nyekergésére elhúzom a számat, és már intek a mellettem álló szolgának, aki elsiet a szomszédos teremben berendezett raktárhoz, hogy egy két literes olajkannával dülöngélve térjen vissza, amelyet letesz a bádogkatona mellé.   
– Erre gondoltál, nemde, Ser?   
– Igen, felség – hajol meg. – Köszönöm! Áldott napot kívánok Önnek! – mondja, azzal nyikorogva elsétál.   
A következő elém járuló láttán felvonom a szemöldökömet, és egyből kihúzom magamat a trónon. Bejelentik.   
– Őméltósága gróf Párducvérű Miki – harsogja a terem széléről egy szolgálófiú.   
Az ajkamba harapok, és végigmérem a számomra eddig ismeretlen nemest. Az egyik szeme tompán, szürkén fénylik, míg a másik tüzesen, narancssárgán izzik. Fekete hajkoronáján két fehér fülecske. Testes, akárcsak a gazdagok többsége, nyakán véres sál, kezén gyolcsból készült, karmazsinvörös foltokkal tarkított kötés. A szája mintha körös körül vérezne. Vajon a csókjának is véres az íze?   
– Mit óhajt, grófuram? – A hangom ezúttal kíváncsi.   
– Csak egy kis gyolcsot, felség – hajtja meg magát előttem. Intek a szolgálónak, de a tekintetem nem szakad le róla. Amikor a dobozba tekert gyolcsot a kezébe adják, még egyszer meghajol, majd elővesz a zsebéből egy vörös bársonnyal bevont dobozkát.   
– Köszönöm, felség. Kérem, fogadja el ezt köszönetem jeléül! – mondja, és utoljára is meghajol. Oda sem lép hozzám, a dobozka hirtelen terem a trónom karfáján terem, a kezembe veszem, ám mire felnézek, Miki már tovatűnt. Az audiencia zavartalanul folyik tovább. 

Az ágyamon ülök vacsora után, csupán a hálóköntösömet viselem, a kezemben a vörös doboz. Még nem nyitottam ki, úgy döntöttem, a szobám rejtekében biztonságosabb lesz megnézni az ékszert. Biztos valami gyűrű, vagy fülbevaló lesz. A tanácsosaim szerint Párducvérű Miki ritkán, csupán ötvenévente kereste fel az udvart.   
Felnyitom a dobozt. Egy gyönyörű, rubintköves, aranyba foglalt gyűrű van benne. Ámulva figyelem az ékszert, és óvatosan veszem ki a puha bársonnyal bélelt dobozból. Gond nem lehet belőle, ha az ujjamra húzom, nem? Csak úgy, próbaképp. A gyűrű úgy passzol a gyűrűsujjamra, mintha ráöntötték volna. Megcsillan a sötétben, én pedig továbbra is megbabonázva figyelem.   
– Gyönyörű, nem igaz, felség?   
Hirtelen pattanok fel az ágyamról, és fordulok meg, a kezem az éjjeli szekrényemen lévő tőrön. Párducvérű Miki áll az erkélyem ajtajában, a selyemfüggönyök kísérteties hangot adnak az alakjának. A kezem elernyed a testem mellett, a tőr csörömpölve koppan a márványpadlón.   
– Hogy került ide? – suttogom tágra nyílt szemekkel.   
Biccent egyet az erkély felé, majd beljebb lép a hálómba. Ugyanazt a ruhát viseli, mint az audiencián, a kötés és a vérnyomok eltűntek.   
– Hogyan, miért? – sorolja. – Felesleges kérdések, felség. Hívtál! – bök a gyűrűre. – Hát, itt vagyok.  
Megkerülöm az ágyat, és vele szemben állok meg.   
– Nem hívtalak – mutatok rá értetlenül, mi hibádzik a történetben.   
– Valóban? – vonja fel a szemöldökét. Ujjaival végigsimít az arcélemen, megborzongok. A szemem azokra a dús ajkakra szökik, amelyeket már nem borít vér. Közelebb hajol hozzám, forró lélegzete megcsapja az arcomat.   
– Hallom a gondolataidat, Nika – suttogja. – Mindent, ami abban a kis csinos buksidban megfogan.   
Az ajkai az enyémhez érnek, óvatosan megcirógat velük, aztán lágy csókba von, a nyelve a számban, és gyengéden simogatja az enyémet. Fogalmam sincs, mi történik velem, hogy mit akar tőlem a férfi, de a csókja, amelyre az audiencia óta titkon áhítozom, több, mint isteni.   
Közelebb préselem a testemet az övéhez, a keze a fenekemre csusszan, és belemarkol, a szájába sóhajtok.   
– Miki… - lihegem, ahogy az ágyamra lök a selymes takaróra, és fölém mászik. – A királyod vagyok.   
– És? – mordul fel, majd a nyakamnak esik, szívja, harapja, nyalja. – Még sosem háltam királlyal, valahol el kell kezdeni.   
– Meg fognak hallani az örök – ellenkezek kétségbeesetten.   
– Nem hallanak azok semmit – kuncog, mielőtt széthúzná rajtam a köntöst, és a mellbimbómra tapadna. Felnyögök.   
Miki mozdulatai végig lágyak, ám érződik belőlük a vad, fékezhetetlen vágy, ahogy a testünk összeolvad.   
Morogva húz a mellkasára az aktus végén, a karjai forrón ölelnek körbe, közben lihegve próbálom visszanyerni az erőmet.   
– Nika, te egy nagyon naiv király voltál – suttogja a fülembe. – Majd egy napon megérted.   
A tőröm villan a sötétben, ahogy Párducvérű Miki egyenesen a szívembe döfi azt.


End file.
